


Проклятье Банши

by Florka



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шон глупо верит, что, стоит ему подстричься, как сразу случается что-то плохое. Однажды ночью Алекс помогает ему принять решение всё-таки сходить в парикмахерскую. Вот только ничего хорошего из этой идеи не вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятье Банши

Этого просто не могло быть.

Алекс смотрел на свои сбитые в кровь пальцы, но не видел ничего: его взгляд был пуст, остекленел, замер во времени, обратившись к образам прошлого. К дьявольски широкой улыбке и веснушчатым щекам, к небесно-голубым глазам с дерзким блеском в них и непослушным рыжим кудрям, каскадом падающим на плечи. Он видел Шона перед собой, будто и не расставался с ним: растрёпанным, до ужаса худым и до безумия счастливым после их совместной ночи.

— Зачем ты отпустил их?

Алекс помнил, как задал этот вопрос. Шон стоял напротив высокого окна, загородив собой солнце, и Саммерс не мог оторвать взгляда от его фигуры. После случившегося на пляже они с Кэссиди стали очень близки. Хэнк отстранился от всех, запершись в лаборатории и, скорее всего, стараясь выбить химическими формулами из головы воспоминания о Мистик. А профессор... что ж. Он с особым рвением решил посвятить себя школе и, как директор, старался держаться от своих учеников на расстоянии. Для Алекса Шон остался единственным человеком, которого он знал. Которому он мог доверять.

В Кэссиди с тех пор ничего не изменилось, кроме, пожалуй, причёски. Теперь Шон собирал свои рыжие волосы в хвост, прежде чем выходить на задания, но Алекс почему-то только сейчас решил об этом спросить.

— Тебе не нравится? — не оборачиваясь, лишь повернув голову, чтобы кудряшки ещё сильнее распушились на голове, вопросом на вопрос ответил Шон.

— Нравится, — с улыбкой бросил Саммерс с подушки. — Просто стало интересно.

Шон игриво ухмыльнулся и снова повернулся к окну.

— Это глупо, — начал он. — Но я подстригся прямо перед нашим вылетом. Я подумал, что Хэнк наверняка сделает какие-нибудь крутые костюмы, как для настоящих супергероев, и я хотел выглядеть на все сто. Я же не знал, что он выдаст нам эти канареечные наряды, — Шон рассмеялся собственным словам и, сладко потянувшись, запрыгнул обратно в кровать к Алексу.

— Они были ужасны, — поддакнул тот рассказу и щёлкнул Кэссиди по носу.

— Так вот, после трагедии я подумал, что это знак. Понимаешь, это словно проклятие: стоит мне подстричься, и всегда случается какая-то беда. То девушка бросит, то я мутантом стану, то профессор... — Шон резко замолчал, опустив глаза. Алекс без лишних слов осторожно взял его за плечи и притянул к себе, нежно поцеловав в щёку.

— Глупый суеверный ирландец, — прошептал Саммерс с заботой. И снова поцеловал, но на этот раз уже в нос. Шон пытался было обидеться на его слова и увернуться от поцелуя, но Алекс был слишком быстрым.

— Суеверия суевериями, но это правда, — буркнул в ответ Кэссиди. Алекс лишь усмехнулся и, прежде чем завалить Шона рядом с собой в кровать, сказал:

— Если хочешь верить, что твоя прическа проклята, — твой выбор. Но не смей винить себя в случившемся, Шон. Всё, что случилось на острове, — дело давно минувших дней, и поверь, в этом никак не могут быть замешаны твои дьявольские кудри.

Подмяв Кэссиди под себя, Алекс стал поцелуями спускаться вниз по его телу, начиная с губ.

— А вот в том, — поцелуй в шею, чуть прикусив за кадык, — что я хочу тебя, — ключицы и по одному поцелую на каждый сосок, — они определённо, — Алекс спускался всё ниже, не переставая целовать живот Шона. Напоследок он прошёлся краем языка по члену, после чего с хитрой улыбкой наконец-то закончил фразу:  
— Виноваты.

Шону оставалось только стиснуть зубы да смять руками простыни, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать от удовольствия, когда Саммерс заглатывал и нежно облизывал его член, щекоча языком и порой помогая себе руками. Алекс прекрасно знал, что делать: когда он только начинал чувствовать, что Шон вот-вот кончит, он резко переставал двигаться и мягко гладил Кэссиди по животу, чтобы тот расслабился. От ощущения «чертовски близко» Шон испытывал невероятное наслаждение и раздражение одновременно: он порывался было закончить всё сам, но Алекс отводил его шаловливые руки в стороны, не позволяя коснуться даже головки.

Едва Кэссиди отпускало, Алекс снова принимался за дело. И Шон теперь уже впивался ногтями не в кровать, а в Саммерса, оставляя глубокие царапины на его плечах. Когда же Алекс наконец-то позволил ему кончить, Шону пришлось схватить подушку и вдавить её в лицо: он кричал. Кричал во всю силу своих мутантских связок, и будь Алекс проклят, если подушка хотя бы на сорок процентов спасла жителей поместья от голоса Кэссиди.

— Сегодня же срежу их к чертям, — выдохнул Шон, отбрасывая подушку подальше.

— Что, всё было так плохо? — с недоверием спросил Алекс, подтягиваясь ближе к нему и снова целуя в щёку. — Я могу повторить, если хочешь убедиться...

— Тшш, я хочу, — пальцам остановил его губы Шон. — Но жалко профессора и студентов, они не выдержат таких криков каждую ночь, — и он жадно поцеловал Алекса в губы, перетягивая инициативу на себя.

Утром, сразу после завтрака, Шон действительно отправился в парикмахерскую, чтобы снова коротко постричься. Вот только обратно в поместье он не вернулся. Алекс забил тревогу уже вечером, когда заметил отсутствие Кэссиди за ужином. Но на все его замечания и просьбы профессор только отмахивался:  
— Алекс, ты же знаешь Кэссиди, он наверняка сейчас застрял в одном из баров и пытается охмурить какую-нибудь простушку. Беспокоить его в такой ситуации будет неэтично, как ты думаешь?

И хотя он хотел бы верить словам Ксавье, пусть за ними и следует горькое понимание, что все их совместные ночи с Шоном — просто развлечение, Алекса грызло изнутри неприятное предчувствие беды. Он не верил во всю эту чушь про стрижку, и более того, Шону вполне бы хватило дерзости поиздеваться над ним таким способом. Отмстить за его неверие, так сказать. Но Алекс всё равно никак не мог найти себе места.

Кэссиди вернулся на следующий день, в прямом смысле слова ввалившись в двери поместья и распугав этим редких студентов. Едва сумев переступить порог, он распластался по паркету, забрызгав кровью все стены и картины, висящие у входа. Алекс в это время был в учительской, уминал бутерброд с ореховым маслом, не переставая думать о том, где Кэссиди носило всю ночь. Он уже почти уговорил себя, что Шон развлекался с какой-нибудь девчонкой, когда услышал визг, донёсшийся из коридора.

В одно мгновение добравшись до двери, Алекс замер, как вкопанный, не в силах ни двинуться с места, ни сказать что-то дельное: Шон. Шон лежал на полу весь в крови, недвижимый, словно хладный труп. И Алекс одновременно и хотел, и боялся подойти к нему и проверить пульс, схватить за руку, попытаться вернуть его в чувство.

Одна только мысль о том, что Шон может быть мёртв, холодила душу и сердце Алекса.

Очнулся он от тяжёлых мыслей лишь тогда, когда мохнатая рука Хэнка резко схватила его за плечо и совсем рядом раздался рык дикого зверя:  
— Все студенты: быстро по аудиториям! Ты, Сэм, — он лапой указал на высокого белобрысого парня, — сбегай в медотсек за носилками, но именно сбегай, Гатри! Никаких полетов внутри здания, ты меня понял? Алекс, что ты стоишь, помоги поднять его... Алекс!

— Да, прости, я... — испугался? Алекс не знал, что сказать Хэнку. Вместо ответа он осторожно подхватил Шона под плечо и, уже вместе с Маккоем, поднял его с пола. В эти секунды близости к Кэссиди Алекс успел услышать гулкий стук сердца и тяжелое редкое дыхание.

— Держись, Шон, — с облегчением выдохнул Саммерс. — Только держись.

В медотсеке Алекс не отходил от Шона ни на шаг. Хэнк, суетившийся с различными приборами и препаратами, даже несколько раз рыкнул на Саммерса. чтобы тот свалил заниматься своими делами и не мешал ему. Но Алекс пропускал эти замечания мимо ушей — всё его внимание сейчас было посвящено Кэссиди. Этой рыжей бестии, в полуобморочном состоянии лежащей на больничной койке.

— Эй, Алекс, — более-менее придя в себя, подал голос Шон.

— Я стабилизировал твоё состояние, — вместо Алекса ответил ему Хэнк. — Но не уверен, что это надолго. Взял кровь на анализ, но мне нужно более детально это изучить в лаборатории. Конечно, сильно ускорило бы процесс, если бы ты рассказал нам, где пропадал целый день и что с тобой случилось, так я хотя бы знал, что искать... Шон?

— Со мной всё в порядке, Хэнк, — с грустной улыбкой ответил Кэссиди. — Всё как обычно. Плохие парни, я мутант, их четверо, я один, простая перепалка с парой ножей, не более.

Шон бессовестно врал, и Алексу это не нравилось. Даже с учетом того, что Кэссиди недолюбливал Хэнка, тот старался ему помочь, и врать такому человеку о настоящих причинах твоих ранений — совершенно бессмысленно.

Если ты только заранее не знаешь, что тебе уже ничто не сможет помочь.

— Ты пропадал почти сутки, — строго заметил Маккой.

— Первую половину дня я провел в баре и после ещё немного повалялся в канаве, а вот уже вечером мне и повстречались эти ребята, — картинно закатив глаза, будто устал, ответил Шон. — Со мной правда всё будет в порядке, мохнатик. Иди уже поиграйся со своими химическими штуками.

Едва только Маккой скрылся за дверью, Алекс накинулся на Шона с расспросами:  
— Понятия не имею, зачем ты обманываешь Хэнка, Шон, но мне врать даже не смей! — он нежно взял его за руку. — Кто это был?

— Как я и сказал, «Друзья человечества», — закашлявшись, ответил Кэссиди. — Вот только убивать они меня не собирались, Алекс.

— Не лги мне, чертов ублюдок!

— Ни слова лжи, — Шон коснулся пальцами губ Саммерса, прося его не распаляться и немного помолчать. — Они меня оглушили и увезли в какую-то лабораторию. Ставили на мне свои жуткие эксперименты. Всё пытались заставить меня показать свой «дар уродца», как они это называли. Не слишком веселое занятие, но всё же, — он снова закашлялся, и в этот раз куда более серьезно: на подставленную ладонь вместе со слюной попала кровь.

Дурной знак. Алекс обеспокоенно следил за рукой Шона, а тот, заметив его взгляд, как ни в чем не бывало вытер руку о наволочку и совершенно спокойным голосом добавил:  
— Они мне что-то вкололи, я толком не знаю, что это был за препарат, но они сказали, что это вылечит меня от уродства. Мол, эта сыворотка поможет им сохранить человеческое наследие или что-то в этом роде, — он снова закашлялся, и в этот раз Алекс заметил, что с каждой минутой кожа Шока становится всё более белой: веснушки на его лице яркими пятнами сидели на щеках и носу, заметные так сильно, как никогда ранее. — Я просто как тот мальчишка из военных легенд, помнишь? Капитан Америка и его сыворотка суперсолдата. Пиф-паф, фашисты!

Не сдержавшись, Алекс слегка улыбнулся этой шутке. Даже если Шон об этом не говорил — и так было понятно, что ничего хорошего эти ребята ему не вкололи.

— Почему ты не хочешь рассказать Хэнку?

— Он не успеет найти лекарство, — неожиданно серьёзно заметил Шон. — И будет винить себя за это до конца жизни. А я этого не хочу.

— Идиот, — процедил сквозь зубы Саммерс и сорвался на крик:  
— Он же чёртов гений, он что-нибудь придумает!

— Мне осталось всего ничего, Алекс, — вновь закашлявшись, ответил Шон.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне теперь делать? Просто сидеть рядом и смотреть на то, как ты умираешь? — это было безумием чистой воды, и Алекс не мог поверить собственным словам. — Должен же быть выход, Шон, ты не должен сдаваться, — он сильнее сжал в своей руке ладонь Кэссиди и так близко наклонился к его лицу, что между губами оставалось меньше сантиметра. — Не оставляй меня вот так.

Алекс сильно зажмурился, чтобы не дать волю подступившим слезам, и открыл глаза, только когда Кэссиди мягко коснулся его щеки:  
— Не думай ни о чём, Алекс. Это всё стрижка.

— Идиот, — отдалившись, Саммерс сел на пол рядом с койкой, всё ещё не отпуская руку Шона.

— Не спорю, — заметил тот в ответ.

— И как же ты выбрался? — Алексу было плевать на детали, он просто хотел, чтобы Шон продолжал говорить, чтобы не замолкал, ведь в молчании притаилась зловещая смерть.

— Я дал им то, что они хотели, — сквозь хрипы и кашель, найдя в себе силы довольно улыбнуться, проговорил Кэссиди. Алекс с испугом и изумлением уставился на него: этот рыжий ублюдок даже в критической ситуации умудрялся не унывать. Заметив его взгляд, Шон улыбнулся ещё сильнее и, закашлявшись, наконец-то дал ответ на немой вопрос:  
— Я закричал.

Еще несколько минут они говорили о какой-то ерунде, Алекс всё так же крепко держал Шона за руку и ни на секунду не отводил от него взгляда. Кэссиди таял в прямом смысле слова: взгляд тускнел, веснушки всё сильнее проступали на фоне посеревшей кожи, а голос с каждым новым ответом звучал всё тише и тише.

А потом он просто неожиданно замолчал.

Без агонии, без боли, без предсмертного крика — вместо него закричал Алекс, почувствовавший, что Шон больше не держит его за руку в ответ. Он истошно завопил, бессмысленно сжимая ладонь Кэссиди ещё сильнее, пытаясь заглушить свой крик в матрасе больничной койки.

Он помнил, как вбежавший в медотсек Хэнк силой оттащил его от Шона, буквально вышвырнув в коридор. Помнил, как перед самым носом захлопнулась дверь и как он чуть было не вынес её лазером, но вовремя одумался. Вместо этого он лишь со всей силы ударил кулаком по стене. И ещё раз. И ещё.

До самой крови, даже не чувствуя боли. Алексу просто нужно было выпустить пар и при этом никого больше не поранить. В итоге он медленно съехал спиной по стене и испуганно уставился на собственные руки.

Нет. Этого просто не могло быть.


End file.
